


Yes, sir.

by vernsbf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Crossdressing, Light Smut, M/M, Maid Tao, Open Ending, but also implied top tao, i didnt really put a lot of detail into it, implied top yixing, just read it and find out - Freeform, yuqi and jackson are just mentioned i needed filler characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernsbf/pseuds/vernsbf
Summary: Tao can't focus at work because he's thinking about a gift he bought for himself that he can't wait to open. Yixing can't focus because, well, Tao can't.





	Yes, sir.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick one-shot for a friend but if it does well i might write more i really enjoyed this

Most days, Tao found it easy to focus on his work. He had a boring, normal office job, but he didn’t really mind it. Clock in, focus, clock out. Days would go by in a flash. But for some fucking reason, the clock was stuck at 2:18 pm for what felt like an hour. Tao anxiously bounced his leg under his desk and looked from clock to clock. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He needs to just focus on his work and time will glide by him effortlessly, he knows that. At the same time, he can’t stop thinking about the cardboard box he just  _ knows _ is sitting outside his apartment right now. He checked his personal email during lunch, and the package he had been waiting for was delivered at 11:38 am. That was so early. Now he had to sit through the entire day knowing that the cardboard box was patiently awaiting his return home. Just imagining the contents of the box was making Tao drift away in thought. He almost had butterflies. His fingers gripped his desk gently as he fantasized about that box….. His eyes clouded over as his thoughts gained complete control, his eyes unseeing and his ears unhearing, thinking about what was in that box.

 

“Zitao.” A firm voice sounded behind him. His boss, Yixing, had noticed his lack of productivity. Especially because he was typically such a hard worker. “Is everything alright?” He asked, pressing his hand against Tao’s back in a way that felt just a tad unprofessional. Tao hesitated a moment to steady himself before responding.

 

“Yes, of course sir. Just tired.” He made eye contact cautiously. “Neighbors had a party last night. Didn’t sleep very well.” He wasn’t lying, he just left out the part about the package waiting on his doorstep. Yixing rubbed his thumb against Tao’s back briefly before pulling his hand away. Or maybe he imagined it.

 

“Alright. Just try to focus a bit more on your work. Take it easy.” He smiled, turning to walk away. “But not too easy, got it?” He let out a little chuckle and slid back into his office. Tao bit back a smile and tried his best to get work done. 

 

“What’s up with that?” Yuqi, the girl that sits across from Tao, whispered. “He was giving you major heart eyes, Huang. Something’s up.” She grinned. Tao shrugged. 

 

“Maybe.” He pretended to entertain the idea. “You’re probably just reading too much into it.” He gave her an awkward smile and turned back to his work. He didn’t exactly  _ focus _ , but the next time he looked at the clock, it was almost time to clock out. 

 

Tao hurried home, speed-walking the few blocks he usually strolled leisurely every day. He rounded the corner onto his street and picked up a light jog. He could see it. There it was. The box. He walked up onto the porch quickly and picked up the box, barely containing his excitement. He was anxiously fumbling with his keys when his upstairs neighbor, Jackson, opened his door. Oh god. Here we go.

 

“T-Dog! Whats up, dude?” He was far too enthusiastic, as usual. “So sorry about the party last night, it was a  _ total _ rager, didn’t mean for it to get so out of hand. Did you sleep okay? You really should’ve come to the party, it was  _ awesome. _ I think you would’ve had a great time. We should hang out sometime soon, if you aren’t busy-”

 

“Not now, Jackson.” Tao cut him off. This threw him off a little bit. “Sorry, I'm just behind on work. Maybe next time?” he continued, guilt panging in his chest. 

 

“Yeah, no worries bro. Do your thing.” He went in for a fist bump, but Tao's hands were occupied with his keys, and the box. “See you later?” Tao smiled and waved at Jackson as he walked down the steps, and then closed the door quickly. 

 

Finally, it was just Tao, his thoughts, and the box. He had been waiting for this all day, but for some reason now he was nervous. He took a deep breath and peeled up the tape that sealed the contents inside. His fingers found their way inside and pulled out the plastic covered insides and chewed on his lip. This is silly, he thought, acting like a little kid on Christmas. But he finally had the courage to buy this, so he figured the excitement was justified. He tore the plastic with his nails and unfolded the item inside. His breath caught. It was perfect. A short, black dress, with frills along the skirt and a white apron sewn to it. He kicked off his shoes and laid the dress on his couch, quickly pulling off his work clothes and discarding them to the floor. He debated leaving on his tie, but figured that his first time should be spent completely immersed in his new fetish. He stepped into the dress, pulling it up over his legs and letting it caress his body, reveling in every touch of fabric against his skin. He struggled reaching to zip up the back, but as soon as he did he scurried quickly to his room to pull on the rest of his ensemble. 

 

Tao stared at himself in the mirror. He let his eyes graze over every inch of his body, studying the way the maid dress accentuated his thin waist and following every interlocking line of his fishnet stockings, stopping to admire the way his ankles looked so dainty and perfect above the cherry red heels that he struggled to balance on. He looked  _ sinful _ . He looked  _ delicious. _ He looked even better than he had imagined. He twirled on his heels a little bit, holding the wall for balance, and lifted up the back of the dress. Holy shit. The lacy black thong held his ass so perfectly that sight of it made his dick twitch. His own ass. It was unbelievable that no one was here to see this. Well, there wasn’t no one. There was Tao. He sat down in front of the full body mirror and spread his legs, watching the dress shift and flutter about. He wondered how good he would look to someone more dominant, someone more hungry than he was. 

 

“Yes, sir.” He whispered, testing the words. He broke out into goosebumps, lifting the skirt so it rested behind his thighs, fully showcasing his semi-hard dick being restrained behind transparent lace. A man crossed his mind. A man with particularly shiny black dress shoes, pressing his sole against Tao’s crotch and swiveling his ankle to make Tao writhe. He thought of all the dirty things this man would call him, how useless of a servant he would feel like. He thought back to that day in the office, the day he walked in on Yixing palming himself under his desk, the day he dropped to his knees and had him cumming in minutes. He thought Yixing would love the way Tao looks. He traced his fingers over his dick lightly and tilted his head back. He closed his eyes for a second, but decided he wanted to see himself, since he spent so much time putting this outfit together. He pulled himself out of the lacy enclosure, admiring the dark pink flush that adorned the head of his dick. He sucked his fingers into his mouth and pulled out a thick string of saliva, wiping it off his lips and rubbing it against his tip. 

 

“God,” He breathed, sliding a finger against his slit and shifting his hips. He slowly wrapped his hand all the way around, twisting his wrist and pulling the skin tightly. A quiet moan leaked from his lips, followed by another and another as he continued doing the same thing. He pumped his dick slowly, swiping his thumb over the head with every jerk of his hand. His mind drifted back to Yixing, his mind’s eye sitting him in a chair, looking up at Tao with big, hungry eyes as his red pumps pushed against his erection and pulled out beautiful deep moans from his normally frowning lips. Tao let his eyes linger around his shoes as he continued to imagine how delicious it would be to step on Yixing with them. Then he had a bit of a bold urge. He tucked himself back into his thong and stood up, wobbling slightly. He let his hips sway as his heels clicked against the hardwood, confidence surging through his veins. His steps softened as the floor transitioned to carpet in the living room, and he bent over to pull his phone out of his pants pocket. He felt his entire ass exposed to the world. He’d be sure to remember how short this dress is. He made his way, click-clacking back to his bedroom, scrolling through his contacts with a smirk on his face. He decided to test the waters before he sent anything too risky. 

 

[ATTACHMENT: 1 Image] 

_ You busy? _

 

Tao hit send, watching his ankles slide from the message bar to the conversation itself. He wondered if Yixing had even saved his number. 

 

_ Zitao? _

 

The response came much quicker than he expected. He smiled, snapping a few more photos and debating over which ones were too sinful to send.

 

_ May I see more? _

 

Tao felt that message shoot right to his dick. His suspicions were confirmed. He sucked his lip into his mouth and chewed on it, typing out his two favourite words in the world.

 

_ Yes, sir. _

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to continue this i guess comment or somethin i'll consider it


End file.
